moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Akubei Earthscar
"The elements bend knee to me. Follow their example." Akubei Earthscar is a member of the Warsong Clan, and master of the elements of Earth and Lightning. His outstanding service alongside his comrade, Gore'dal, earned them both high ranks within the Kor'kron. Akubei has no particular attachment to any singular Warchief, but rather to the Orcish race as a whole. Combined with his fierce desire for combat, through which he may sharpen his skill, he is a virtual juggernaut in battle. Appearance As an Orc, Akubei is physically unimposing, at least among his own kind; he is neither as tall, nor as muscular as most Orcs, though none would say he lacked muscle in any regard. His head is mostly shaved, except for a small area near the back of his head, which he has allowed to grow out and keeps in a tight ponytail. His beard is treated the same, having nothing of the sort save for on his chin, where it is exceptionally long and braided. Akubei's garb is considerably different from the other Dark Shamans. His attire consists mostly of sleek black leather with dull brown studs and clasps, with some ornamental Shamanistic vestiges still left over; these ornaments consist mainly of animal teeth. On his right shoulder sits an unusual collection of three spikes which radiate a blue, unearthly glow. The sight of these spikes, minus the glow, is reminiscent of Orgrimmar architecture. Despite his relative lack of physical prowess, Akubei's weapon of choice is a massive hammer forged in the likeness of Cho'gall's Twilight Hammer. This weapon not only reflects his attitude towards the elements, but is also constructed in such a way as to allow him to direct his spells through it, to great effect. Personality Akubei, despite his high status in the Kor'kron and contemptable attitude towards the elements, could never be said to be cruel. Quite the opposite, he is often polite towards his opponents before and after the battle, though bloodlust tends to marr his personality. Sometimes he has been known to restore a particularly fierce opponent after he defeats them, just enough so that they will live, in order to fight again another day. Oddly, this has yet to come back and bite him. His years of experience in life has gifted him with the wisdom to listen to those around him, particularly those who are smarter than him, but his pride in the Orcish race along with this allowed him to be fully convinced of his and his peoples' supremacy, a trait which he did not display until recently. Background Supremacy Akubei's story before setting foot on Azeroth appears, by all standards, similar to most other Orcs' stories. He was a fine warrior, standing with the clans, who were united under the leadership of Blackhand the Destroyer and their shared revelry in the Blood of Mannoroth. Akubei personally killed enough Draenei to make his mother proud, if she had lived through childbirth. He then went on to kill enough Men to make his father proud, too, if he hadn't been killed in an early skirmish of the First War. Akubei hardly noticed this latter fact, though, consumed as he was by the Blood Rage. The internment camps, and the lack of rage, did nothing good for his psyche. The mass lethargy gave him plenty of time to contemplate, but instead of thinking about his wrongdoings, he only thought about the fact that his proud, sovereign people were being held captive by people who were at most equals to them, but by all accounts were inferior. Equality After far too long a way for Akubei's taste, his people's salvation had arrived. Thrall was to be his new Warchief, he could feel it. He would surely bring about a great Orcish nation on this new world, and, when their strength had returned, would make sure none could dispute it ever again. He was somewhat disappointed. An Orcish nation, Thrall did create. He created it in what was basically a wasteland. None could dispute it, certainly, because Thrall's strong suite now showed to be attempts at diplomacy and placating. This aspect of his new home, Akubei did not like. However, he was only somewhat disappointed. Before drinking the Blood, Akubei had been too young to become a Shaman, for that was his core interest. Physical combat, while exciting in and of itself, was not all that he strove for. Under Thrall's rule, Shamanism was restored, and Akubei's dream was realized. Supremacy, Restored Garrosh Hellscream. The new Warchief, a member of Akubei's own clan? Already this appeared promising to the shaman. When this great Orc of Warsong preached of the glory days of the wars, of Orc domination, Akubei was nothing less than enthused. Where Thrall could not be trusted to do whatever it took to keep Orgrimmar a mighty city, perhaps Hellscream's son could. Needless to say, Akubei immediately attempted to gain a place for himself in the Kor'kron, the Warchief's elite. Doing so was both the best and worst thing he could have done for himself. In the beginning, and for quite a while, he gained only positives from it, the biggest of which being in the form of Gore'dal Bloodstorm. The two met soon after Akubei joined the Kor'kron, and became best of friends quickly. They served the Horde together during many battles, but the most pivotal one, the battle where they shone the most, was also the one that showed the fact that Akubei had made the wrong choice. The Siege of Orgrimmar was not a pleasant time for any involved. Akubei was loathe to raise his hammer against his own kind, to put it mildly. Kor'kron propaganda assured him, however, that this was the correct path, the only path to ensuring the Orcs' place in the world. Akubei did the only thing he could do: fight. He and Gore'dal were charged with protecting the barracks where Gorak, his commander, was stationed. Protect it they did. Even though they were unable to prevent the entrance of the two strongest enemies, they had no trouble holding off their reinforcements. Between Gore'dal's inhuman endurance and the elemental powers granted to Akubei, they were nearly an army unto themselves. However, Gorak's defeat heralded theirs as well, and the two champions who had taken him down came outside to finish the job. Equality, Destroyed There was no hope for a pardon for Akubei. It was evident to any who knew him that Gore'dal had his priorities dominated by loyalty to his Warchief, and on such statements as that he was granted his freedom after the Siege. Akubei, on the other hand, was a Dark Shaman. Even though one could make arguments for Akubei's racial pride being equivalent to Gore'dal's loyalty, that one, damning fact rendered him unforgivable in Vol'jin's eyes. Akubei holds out hope that his friend of several years will find a way to free him someday, and Gore'dal works towards this end as well. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength Akubei, being an Orc, is stronger than most of the other races on Azeroth. This is evinced by his ability to wield a large hammer almost effortlessly, using skill to mask the effects of it's weight. Enhanced Agility To make up for his relative lack of strength, Akubei has spent time training himself to be faster and more agile than most warriors, which makes it easier to dodge enemy attacks. Immense Willpower It is not through vast intelligence, or physical power that Akubei gained unquestioned control over his chosen elements; it was solely by his willpower that Akubei was able to become a Dark Shaman, or even a Shaman in the first place. Earth Manipulation Akubei is capable of both casual and somewhat extreme varieties of earth manipulation. He is able to move earth with surprising efficiency, and can cause localized earthquakes centered around himself. Lightning Manipulation Lightning is a devastating weapon, even moreso due to it being Akubei's specialty. His skill with electricity is even greater than with earth, allowing him to perform somewhat incredible feats. His body can be charged with static at will, allowing him to damage and incapacitate enemies for a very short duration. Greater than this, though, is his ability to discharge prodigious amounts of electricity from his hammer, which is usually used for powerful weapon strikes. Earthskin A specific product of Akubei's earth manipulation, he is able to coat himself in an incredibly thin layer of hardened earth, which sacrifices maneuverability for damage mitigation. The ratio of this can be adjusted at will. Stormfavor While Akubei lacks the ability to call storms himself, if they are present he can control them to a frightening degree, causing rain to pour as much or as little as he likes, and for lightning to strike any target he chooses. 'Ascendance' The ultimate in elemental mastery, Akubei can transform himself into an elemental at will. In this form, he manifests as a Metallic Ascendant, a result of the combination of his Earth and Lightning Manipulations. He gains somewhat separate powers during this form, as is listed below. Note that maintaining the form of a Metallic Ascendant takes a considerable amount of mana; with an outside source of mana, he could conceivably keep the form active for an entire battle, but without one he is limited in it's use. Immense Strength The form of a Metallic Ascendant grants tremendous physical power, causing his already powerful weapon strikes to be even stronger. Immense Durability Similarly to Earthskin, Akubei mitigates much of the damage he takes during this form. Metallic Skin also gives considerable magic resistance, and any lightning-based attacks against him will instead increase his power. Reduced Agility His greatly heightened strength and durability come at a cost: his speed is reduced considerably while in this form. As a result, his attacks will be easier to avoid, and he himself will be unable to dodge attacks. Magnetism As a Metallic Ascendant, Akubei can easily bend metals within a few yards of himself to his will, though oftentimes this ends with the metal in question simply breaking. This makes physical attacks using metal objects even less effective than they normally would be. Static Destruction Rather than having to rely on his hammer to channel electric powers through, Akubei can utilize his entire body for the purpose during Ascendance. Sufficiently magnetized opponents may also trigger a passive discharge onto themselves if they step too close. Notes #Akubei lacks an in-game character as of now, due to time constraints preventing his leveling.